<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“From My Last Photo of You Until The Last.” by AoiKinomi109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243029">“From My Last Photo of You Until The Last.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiKinomi109/pseuds/AoiKinomi109'>AoiKinomi109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BokuAka - Fandom, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiKinomi109/pseuds/AoiKinomi109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographs, they were very precious to Akaashi and Bokuto. They would take a picture of every moment they would have if there’s a chance. Akaashi loves photos more because that’s where he can reminisce about his memories with the love of his life— Bokuto Kotarō. No matter what the season may be, his love for Bokuto will never change, just like how they looked like in every photo they took.</p><p>“I love you from my first photo of you until the last, Kotarō.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>lovers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“From My Last Photo of You Until The Last.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BokuAka is one of the bestest ships when it comes to angst so ya, I made one story for them myself.</p><p>English isn’t my first language so please do bear with my grammar.</p><p>Enjoy reading!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=•=•=•=•=•|| 4 years ago...</p><p>-Akaashi’s POV-</p><p>The sound of the gentle breeze, causing the cherry blossoms to brush each other making a relaxing sound. The color of spring, hues mixing in harmony, making everything picture perfect.</p><p>“Akaashi! Here! Take a picture of me here!” called Bokuto-san. He went under the cherry blossom tree, and looked at the petals. Smiling genuinely and said my name instead of ‘cheese’, as I clicked the shutter button, Bokuto-san went up to me and looked at the shot.</p><p>“Akaashi, you’re really good at taking photos! I look so handsome here!” he exclaimed. He’s always handsome, what is he talking about? “Hahaha, you are handsome Bokuto-san. Not only in this photo but always.” I replied, making his cheeks get rosy, like the petals of the trees around us.</p><p>“Y-You’re handsome too! Akaashi is good looking too!” he said, trying to hide his obviously flustered self. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” I said and sat on the bench under another tree. “Akaashi! I’ll take a picture of you! You look so good at that spot!” he took my camera and I gave a simple but genuine smile. His hands are kind of shaking because he’s not that used to using cameras. </p><p>But he still took my picture perfectly, he was so proud of it too and said he’ll be better at taking pictures than me in a very short time. I just agreed and we took more pictures afterwards.</p><p>=•=•=•=•=•|| Present...</p><p>“Keiji! Let’s go! You don’t wanna be late do you?” Bokuto-san is so excited, we haven’t hanged out for a while because I was busy with work. “Okay, just a second. I’m gonna go get something.” I said and went upstairs to the old room, I opened the closet, opened the box and there I saw our photo album. </p><p>It’s not dusty so I just took it right away and went downstairs where Bokuto-san is waiting. “Let’s go now, Kotaro.” I said with a smile and we walked on the streets. Our destination isn’t that far from our house so we just decided to walk. </p><p>=•=•=•=•=•|| 3 years ago...</p><p>“Akaashi! Stand there and I’ll take a picture of you!” he said while pointing at the open area in the beach, the sound of waves can be heard and the sunlight perfectly makes the water look so crystal clear. </p><p>I ran to the spot Bokuto-san pointed, and stood there. I gave a smile that feels like summer; free, calming, and happy. I just can’t help but smile when Bokuto-san is the one taking a picture of me, the camera is small with his hands and that’s cute. </p><p>After he took some more pictures, he ran up to me and we took a picture of the both of us. His hair down suits him perfectly, his summer printed swimming shorts suits him too, and whatever smile he makes, it suits him very well. </p><p>We took another picture, the moment he clicked the shutter button, the waves splashed beautifully behind us. It was a good one, he was proud of it again and told me he’s rapidly improving on taking pictures and he’ll later on surpass me.</p><p>And as usual, I agreed and we enjoyed our summer, as if we’re free souls in their own little world. </p><p>=•=•=•=•=•|| Present...</p><p>“Did you bring your camera?” Bokuto-san asked, walking while looking at me. “Yeah, we’ll take pictures after all.” I replied as I showed him my camera. He’s just humming some songs while we’re walking, I just stare at him and sometimes warn him that he might bump into a pole because of walking while closing his eyes.</p><p>We caught some people’s attention as usual but we don’t mind. We haven’t hanged out like this in forever, so I wanna let him do what he wants, what makes him happy. </p><p>He was spinning around while walking, the wind that makes his un gelled hair sway looks so good. So I decided to take a picture, I took my camera out and clicked the shutter button repeatedly. </p><p>I looked at Bokuto-san and he was smiling so warmly as I peeked my eye behind the camera. “Hold my hand, Keiji.” he requested, and so I put my camera back inside my bag and held his hand.</p><p> We’re soon to arrive in our destination.</p><p>=•=•=•=•=•|| 2 years ago...</p><p>“Keiji, look at the pile of leaves I gathered!” Bokuto-san exclaimed, showing the pile of leaves proudly. “Get the camera and let’s take a picture of these leaves! They’re golden!” he said, obviously amazed by the beauty fall can give.</p><p>I took the camera and went back to the front of our house, when I opened the door, Bokuto-san surprised me with a bunch of leaves thrown at me, they were beautifully falling, Bokuto-san repeatedly throws them high and then they fall like a rain of golden leaves. </p><p>The gold leaves matched Bokuto-san’s orbs, as these orbs watch the leaves fall, I clicked the shutter button that made another memory to put in the photo album. “Keiji! Join me here! Come here!” and so we played with the leaves and took more pictures.</p><p>=•=•=•=•=•|| Present...</p><p>Our destination is just a few meters away now, I can see Bokuto-san running towards the gate. “Kotaro, don’t run! Wait for me!” I said as I ran after him, he just laughed and looked at me while we’re running, holding hands.</p><p>“We’re almost there!” he said looking away at me while holding my hand tightly. I just smiled and felt my eyes heat up. </p><p>We entered the gate and we tried to find the spot we sit on whenever we come here. “Hmm, where is it? Do you remember where, Keiji?” Bokuto-san asked, I nodded and we walked towards the spot. </p><p>“Let’s look at the pictures when we sit there while we’re eating Yakiniku!” he said and I agreed. Just a little longer and we’re almost there.</p><p>=•=•=•=•=•|| 1 year ago...</p><p>It was a winter night, me and Bokuto-san are just walking downtown, just finished drinking hot chocolate in the convenience store. </p><p>“Keiji, let’s hug! I’m cold.” said Bokuto-san while we’re waiting for the traffic lights turn into green. “We can’t hug here, Kotaro. There are many people and we’re about to cross the road. Let’s cuddle when we get home.” I said caressing his cheeks.</p><p>“Okay! I love you.” he said while nuzzling his nose to mine. “I love you, too.” I replied, and the traffic lights turned to green, meaning we can now cross the road. </p><p>We now crossed the road, but Bokuto-san suddenly left me and ran back to the pedestrian lane. “Kotaro! What are you-“ Screech. Crash. </p><p>My world stopped suddenly when I saw Bokuto-san lying on the street, covered by his own blood. I immediately ran to him, hoping he’s can still walk. “Ko-Kotaro..! Can you breathe..?! Wh-Why did you do that?! Why did you go back here?!” I cried as tears won’t stop from falling down my face.</p><p>“You-You’re camera, Keiji.” he said handing my camera. “It got off from me..?!” Bokuto-san nodded with a sad smile. </p><p>=•=•=•=•=•|| Present...</p><p>We sat on the grass and I took our photo album. “Keiji! Yakiniku!” Bokuto-san said and so I took out a bento box filled with grilled meat. </p><p>“Take a picture of me, Keiji!” he said while holding his chopsticks. I took my camera out, and when I opened it, I remembered I took a photo of him earlier while walking, as I tried to search for it, I don’t see any Bokuto-san, it’s just a picture of leaves falling and dancing with the wind.</p><p>“Ah, right. He’s not...”</p><p>I aimed the lens at Bokuto-san and clicked the shutter button, and as I peeked from behind my camera, tears were now trickling dow my face.</p><p>“K-Kotaro...” I called while reaching my hand in thin air, “Where... are you..?” I cried while sliding my hand on the grave stone in front of me. “... I’m here now, long time no see- hic.” I said while trying to wipe my tears but it’s no use, they kept on falling down.</p><p>=•=•=•=•=•|| 1 year ago...</p><p>“Y-You didn’t have to do that! You should’ve let it be! You’re much more important than this camera! What... what were you thinking..?” I cried while holding Bokuto-san’s hand tight. </p><p>Bokuto-san remained smiling. “Th-The things here... are m-memories of our... happy moments...” he said as tears started falling down his face, too. “I... I’m sick, anyway. So I’ll... die soon too, haha.” he added. I can’t hear any sound of the ambulance nearing, Bokuto-san looks like he’s gonna pass out any second. </p><p>“K-Kotaro..! Stay a little longer, please..!” I cried even louder. “I-I’ve lost my family already, please! Not you, too!” I cried louder and louder, “I can’t lose you, too!” I said hugging him tightly, breathing in his natural scent mixing with the smell of blood.</p><p>“J-just, hug me like th-this... until my last... breath.” he said while patting my back. There were no people around us because it was 1am. I shouldn’t have let us go out too late, I shouldn’t have spoiled Bokuto-san too much, I shouldn’t have-</p><p>“D-don’t regret... anything. I-I had sooo much fun... in my life.” he said as his eyes are slowly closing. “K-keep all our... m-memories, okay?” he added, caressing my cheek, I just nodded while holding his hand. “I love you, Akaashi Keiji.” he said as he closed his eyes and never opened them again. </p><p>=•=•=•=•=•|| Present...</p><p>“Kotaro, you said... you wanted to look at our... photo album, right?” I said as I opened the album. Every page has pictures of Bokuto-san and me, every smile I see in each picture, memories went on my mind like a movie.</p><p>“Y-You really look so good... in every picture, Kotaro.” I said with a smile but tears still flowing. I flipped each and every page, talking to Bokuto-san’s grave about the memories we had in each photo.</p><p>When I reached the end, I closed the album and I was about to put it back inside my bag when a particular photo fell out from the album. “This...” I stared at the photo, it’s Bokuto-san. He’s wearing our highschool volleyball winter jacket, his eyes are smiling and his mouth is smiling widely.</p><p>And I flipped the picture and I saw Bokuto-san’s handwriting. And it said:</p><p>Dear Keiji, <br/>   Do you remember this photo of mine? This was my first photo taken by you! And because of this photo, we both realised our feelings for each other! I’m so glad you took a photo of me that day, I love pictures, but the pictures taken by you are the best. From this picture, let’s make more memories, okay? I love you!<br/>From your owl, Bokuto Kotaro :))</p><p>It was just a photo, a photo that was taken years ago. But this is the photo, that started my happiness, love, and unforgettable memories. </p><p>“Kotaro...” I trailed off as I put the photo album in my bag. “... I love you so much, and I know you know that.” I sniffled, starting to cry again. I flipped another photo, and it was my last photo of him; taken last winter, we were in Fukurodani Gym. He has the same pose as the first picture that was taken years ago.</p><p>“I love you, from my first photo of you until the last, my Kotarō”</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s sad how the person you’re always with and making memories with suddenly becomes a memory itself. </p><p>Thanks for reading!! Leave feedbacks if you can so that I could improve!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>